A Predator
by madwriter223
Summary: -Written for the Kink Meme- The Full Moon was drawing near, and Bilbo tried to keep his anxiousness at bay. But being surrounded by so many larger wolf-dwarves was rather stressful. Especially with the tales he had heard of what happened to packless wolves during a Full Moon. He shuddered to think what would happen to him.
1. A Predator?

**A Predator?**

Bilbo stared up at the sky and swallowed nervously. Tomorrow was the night of the Full Moon, and quite possibly his death. Oh, how he wished Gandalf hadn't left them alone. He knew why the wizard had left, it was always dangerous for a non-shifter to be among wolves during the Full Moon, but Bilbo had hoped that Gandalf would've at least taken him along. Gandalf had promised him protection. It was just as dangerous for Bilbo to be around the dwarves. Maybe even more so.

Everyone has heard the horror stories about what happens when a packless wolf gets close to a pack. The tales of protective Alphas and sharp, sharp teeth. Bilbo could bet his BagEnd that Thorin had very sharp teeth. Teeth that could rip a little hobbit-wolf to shreds.

So when the Moon first waned and the dwarves gathered in the middle of the clearing for the Change, Bilbo gave his very best to run as far away as possible before he allowed the Change to envelop him as well.

Thorin stretched, giving himself a firm shake to dispel the after-transformation shivers. A moment passed and his new skin settled fully across his muscles and bones. He lifted his snout and greeted the Moon with a loud howl. His pack joined in, and the ground shivered from the strong call of the dwarf-wolves.

Thorin's ears moved quickly as he listened, his nose sniffing the air around them. They were in foreign territory, not their own. They needed to be careful here, watchful. Too much danger lurked in shadows and behind trees.

He walked around the clearing once and greeted each pack member, making sure they were fine and knew what he wouldn't permit tonight. This weren't known lands, he wasn't sure it was safe, so no frolicking, no chases, no play. Perhaps next time.

He stopped Fili and Kili from running into the woods, his kin-pups whining with large-eyed pleas, but Thorin stayed firm. Dwalin and Balin were understanding and content to stay in the clearing, and Oin and Gloin joined them at Thorin's behest. Nori, Dori and Ori were as usual playing in their own brotherly circle, rolling around and speaking in gentle barks and loud yips. Bifur and Bombur were already snacking on the food left out when they still had two legs. Bofur lay next to them, gnawing gently on that hat of his.

One was missing. Bilbo. The halfling, the new one, the small one. The easiest one to hunt down, to take down. Where was the small one?

Thorin barked loudly to let his pack know he was leaving. He waited until Dwalin sat up, back straight and head high as the temporary leader, then Thorin slipped into the line of trees.

He followed his nose deep into the forest, away from the safety of the clearing and the pack. Had the small one decided to hunt? But no, farther into the trees the scent began to be tinted with the acrid stench of fear, and the dwarf-wolf quickened his step. Was the halfling being hunted then?

Thorin stopped when the scent turned fainter suddenly. Had he missed him? Had he run past that small body? Perhaps the halfling was hiding. If being hunted, hiding was a good idea.

Thorin turned around and started sniffing close to the ground. The scent led him to a small hole, a shallow den, barely large enough for Thorin's head to fit inside. But he could clearly smell Bilbo in there, could almost see him in the dank darkness. The smell of fear was nose-stingingly strong.

Thorin chuffed quietly, pawing into the den encouragingly. Bilbo refused to come out though, and his scent only grew more acrid. Perhaps the danger was still near? Thorin took a step back and looked around, but found no sign of the predator hunting the halfling. Still, there were so many things that defied a wolf's nose, so Thorin set to work.

Dwarf-wolves had strong, large paws, excellent for digging. That was exactly what Thorin did, digging at the hole to make it bigger, thick claws ripping up the earth to get to the hiding small one.

It wasn't long before the hole was big enough for Thorin to reach the terrified hobbit-wolf. But he didn't want to hurt the scared halfling, he might struggle and blood only called to more predators. So Thorin stuck his head inside and nosed at the trembling body until he located the scruff of the neck. He closed his teeth around it and firmly pulled the small one out.

He really was a small one. Barely bigger than a pup, with soft fair fur, thin limbs and meager muscles. No surprise the halfling was hiding, a wolf this small was easy prey. Best to get back to the pack. There was always safety in numbers.

Thorin tried nudging the hobbit-wolf, but all that did was make Bilbo curl up tighter, the fear-scent growing stronger. Thorin huffed through his nose then leaned down. He carefully wrapped his jaws around the middle of the quivering body and lifted the halfling with ease. Then the dwarf-wolf started running, carrying his cargo with careful steps.

The hobbit-wolf's weight barely even slowed him down and soon they were back with the others. Thorin placed the small body in the middle of the clearing and with a bark called to his pack to be on their guard. The halfling was still terrified, even when surrounded by the pack, so the predator must be fierce. A troll? An orc?

Kili and Fili came closer, laying down on either side of the hobbit-wolf, snuggling him close between them. As the others made their way to the middle, Thorin stalked around the edge of their clearing, marking it as his, at least for tonight. He marked a second circle around all the members of his pack, then made his way to the middle, where the hobbit-wolf still lay trembling.

Thorin nudged Fili out of the way and took his place, lying down and pressing his side against the small one's body. He sniffed at the blond fur, licking a long calming swipe between the little wolf's ears. Bilbo relaxed slightly, more so when Fili curled up in front of them and nuzzled the halfling's snout. Bofur snuck over and leaned over Kili's back, placing his fuzzy hat on Bilbo's head. Nori and Ori nestled behind Bilbo, laying their warm snouts on the halfling's flank, grooming the blonde fur soothingly. The others followed the example and they all lay down, forming a living pile of heat and safety.

The small one soon relaxed under their combined warmth. He no longer trembled, no longer smelled of fear. Thorin stared at him for a moment, then nuzzled the small snout, touching their noses together. Bilbo's tongue sneaked out to lick at the Alpha's muzzle, and the dwarf-wolf allowed it. It served only to calm the small one further, and soon the delicate chest slowed down in sleep.

Thorin kept watch throughout the night, not wanting the predator from earlier to catch him unaware. They were safe in the pile, but it never hurt to be vigilant.

.

.

.

-Written for the Kink Meme prompt-

Everyone is a werewolf (except for Gandalf maybe?).  
When the full moon rolls around Bilbo tries to separate himself from everyone else. He's a smaller wolf for one and he's not really a part of Thorin's pack (Everyone knows if you aren't part of the pack, it more than likely the Alpha will attack you).  
Thorin keeps seeking him out.

Bonuses for  
1.)Thorin's wolf is determined to make Bilbo his mate.  
2.)Thorin dragging Bilbo by the scruff of his neck for whatever reason (to get to move forward or to drag him closer for cuddles or something).

Any other pairings you want to add in are fine.


	2. The Aftermath

AN: I gave in and wrote this. I know I said I wouldn't and I honestly hadn't thought I would. But, by popular demand, I managed to scratch out this epilogue. I hope this satisfies you lot, because I honestly claim (again) there won't be any more.

That said, enjoy.

**The Aftermath**

Thorin yawned widely when the sun finally came up. He stood and stretched, shaking out his fur to further wake himself up. He'd been up all night and he hadn't seen nor hair nor hide of the predator. It had probably been scared off by the scent of so many dwarf-wolves. They might not be big, but they were a tenacious bunch.

He gave a loud bark to wake everyone up. The hobbit-wolf jumped straight up, eyes wide as he looked around in fright. Thorin huffed and pressed their noses together, which seemed to calm Bilbo. The hobbit-wolf gave a soft yip, and Thorin chuffed in reply, then moved away. It was always best to have some free space to change within. The others followed his example and they spread out across the meadow.

The change back into two legs was unpleasant, though swift. Thorin stretched his reformed muscles, grunting when his spine popped. Then, without bothering to get dressed, he marched back to the newly transformed hobbit (who was still wearing Bofur's ridiculous hat).

"What did you think you were doing last night?" He demanded, hands on his hips. The hobbit flushed red, obviously uncomfortable. Either with his own stupidity or the nudity, Thorin didn't rightly care. "Why did you leave the meadow?!"

"I- that is... I thought-" Bilbo stammered, curling in on himself slightly.

"You thought wrong!" Thorin bellowed. "You're lucky that predator hadn't found you in that burrow!"

"Predator?" Bilbo blinked up at him, voice shaking slightly.

The dwarf softened his expression. "Don't worry, it's long gone. What ever it had been, it hadn't returned during the night." Thorin assured him gruffly, then scowled. "I don't know how hobbits do this, but every dwarf knows never to leave the safety of the pack. Especially not alone!" The hobbit stammered some more, but Thorin wasn't in a mood to listen. "Do not ever do something this stupid again!" He growled lowly, and Bilbo nodded frantically. "Good. Get dressed, we're leaving after breakfast."

The hobbit practically jumped towards his pack and Thorin stalked away to discuss today's part of their journey.

Bilbo had left his clothing in the woods before his change last night, he'd have to fetch them. Thankfully he did have a spare pair of trousers in his pack, though his spare shirt was much too thin for this weather. He'd have to retrieve his clothing quickly, lest he catch a cold.

He had barely managed to pull his spare trousers on when Bofur sauntered up to him. "Morning, Bilbo. Slept well?"

"Yes, thank you." Bofur gave him a pointed look, then glanced at his head. Only then did Bilbo realise he was still wearing Bofur's hat. "Oh, yes, of course! I do apologise." He quickly handed it back to its rightful owner and Bofur gave him a cheery grin.

"Much obliged." The dwarf gave a bow and a flourish, the hat grasped in his hand.

Bilbo smiled gratefully. "I thank you for it, Master Dwarf. It kept my ears very warm."

"Yes, we wouldn't want your little points to fall off. You'd look odd with round ears." Bilbo chuckled at the jest. Bofur leaned closer and his tone turned serious. "Thorin was right you know. I know your green Shire was probably safe as safe can be, but out here you shouldn't wander off. You're small in both forms, it'd be very easy for a predator to snatch you up."

Bilbo flushed. "That predator... you see-"

"Nothing to be ashamed about." Bombur said, walking up to them with Bofur's jacket. "I think everyone has been hunted at one point in their lives." He waggled a chiding finger at the hobbit. "That is why one should never wander alone. It's always safer in the pack."

"Yes, I know, but you see, last night-" Bilbo tried again, but Dwalin huffed sternly at him as he walked by. "That is... what I meant to say-"

"Bilbo, lad, where are your clothes?" Gloin interrupted him, walking up to them. "That material is too thin for this type of weather. I'm certain you were wearing something else last night."

"Yes, but he'd wandered off before the change last night." Nori pointed out. "His clothes are probably somewhere in the forest."

"Well yes, they are. I was just going to get them." Bilbo said, shrugging on his thin shirt. A second later a warm coat landed on his shoulders. Bilbo looked up at... Bifur. The dwarf rumbled something in Khuzdul at him and handed him a flower.

"Bifur's right, you'll get ill if you go off dressed like _that_." Bombur nodded at his addled cousin.

"Thank you, Bifur, that's very kind of you." Bilbo slipped his arms into the long sleeves and wrapped the heavy leather around himself. "But as I was trying to say, I was just going to fetch my own clothing."

"Not alone you're not." Dori stated firmly. "We shouldn't risk another predator finding you."

Bilbo flushed again. "About that predator-"

"No need to worry your curly head about it, Master Hobbit." Gloin thumped him on the back. "I'll go with you. No sense in not being careful. These are strange lands, after all."

"Thank you, Mister Gloin, but I really should-"

"No problem whatsoever, lad, I'm already dressed. Come along, we should be back before Bombur finishes preparing breakfast."

Bombur startled. "That reminds me, I have to heat the pot." He ambled off towards his supplies, Bofur and Bifur following after him.

"Don't dawdle, Master Burglar. The faster we get your clothes, the sooner you can get dressed warmly." Gloin placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and ushered the hobbit towards the trees. "Do you remember where you left them?"

"Yes, somewhere behind an oak stump." Bilbo pointed with a finger. "It's in that direction, I believe. But there's really no need for you to escort me. Like I was trying to say, that predator-"

"Laddie, don't argue. I know the presence of a pack scared it off, but that doesn't mean it's not skulking around somewhere. It's safer to go in pairs." He patted Bilbo's back firmly. "Have I told you about my beautiful wife and my wee son?" And Gloin began telling the story of how Gimli threw his first axe. Which Bilbo had heard three times already.

Bilbo sighed and gave up on correcting anyone on that whole 'predator' business. It would just embarrass everybody, especially after how caring they all were today.

Besides, they'd all probably forget about it by the time the next full moon comes.

At the next full moon Bilbo once again prepared to go into the forest. His rapport with the dwarves had improved greatly over the past month, but he still felt unsure of his position within the pack itself. He felt it would be better not to risk it. Maybe next month.

However, leaving the meadow the dwarves had chosen for their change proved to be a bit more difficult to accomplish. As soon as he neared the line of trees surrounding them, Bilbo felt hands grabbing him. He turned around to rebuke the owner of said limbs, but his voice died in his throat at the sight of Thorin and the deep scowl he was wearing.

"Where in the name of Mahal are you going?" The monarch demanded, giving the hobbit a slight shake. "Don't you remember what happened last time? _Stay with the pack_!"

Bilbo pushed down his instinctual whimper. He always got more emotional right before his change. "Thorin, I was just-"

"Be silent!" Thorin snapped and dragged Bilbo to the middle of the meadow. "Stay here!" He ordered, pushing the hobbit down to sit next to Balin. He glared pointedly for a second more, then stalked off to check the area again.

Bilbo swallowed thickly as he watched him go. Then Balin made a low hum and he turned to face the older dwarf.

"Do forgive Thorin, Master Hobbit." Balin said and patted Bilbo's knee. "His ire always gets the best of him before a change, you understand how that is." He offered his pipe to the hobbit.

"Thank you." Bilbo took the pipe and pulled a long drag into his lungs. He held the spicy smoke for a few seconds, then released it slowly, his body relaxing. He gave the pipe back and smiled slightly. "He startled me, is all. I hadn't thought anyone was paying attention to me."

"After that whole debacle last full moon?" Balin chuckled. "Laddie, you'll be lucky is you'll be allowed to even sniff a single trees for a good long while. Well, at least not alone, you won't." The dwarf gave a chuckle, then set his pipe down.

Bilbo sighed. "I assure you, such worry is unnecessary. What happened last full moon-"

"Won't happen again, I can guarantee you that." Balin said firmly. "I'll personally drag you back to the pack if you try sneaking off." He smiled slightly and patted Bilbo's knee again. "There is no need for you to prove your bravery to us by facing down a predator by yourself. You're a part of this company, lad. We take care of our own."

Bilbo smiled and nodded gratefully. He felt much better with Balin's reassurance of his place in the pack. Sometimes it was best to hear it with your own ears than just keep guessing.

"Bilbo lad, better get naked!" Bofur called loudly from the other side of the meadow. "You don't want to tear up them clothes of yours!"

The hobbit blushed and nodded. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and swiftly slipped out of his trousers. Thankfully none of the dwarves stared at his nakedness, even though he felt horribly embarrassed. Even when surrounded with thirteen other naked bodies.

After the change, the first thing Thorin did was make sure Bilbo had stayed in the meadow. The little hobbit-wolf was still sitting obediently next to Balin. Good.

When Thorin came near, Bilbo rolled onto his back, exposing his soft belly. His tail was wagging nervously between his legs and Thorin chuffed. He nosed at the tender abdomen, then licked at Bilbo's nose. The hobbit-wolf licked back and yipped.

Thorin nodded, then stalked off to check on the rest of his pack. He did keep checking if Bilbo was still safe among the pack, though. He wouldn't put it past the foolish thing to sneak off again. If that happened, he'd have Dwalin sit on the hobbit-wolf until sunrise.

The End

(for real this time)


End file.
